


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by Oshun



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble and a half (150 words only!) of shameless self-indulgence, with a nod to the impending chill, and my second <i>Swordspoint</i> hand porn (have I mentioned I have a thing about Alec’s hands?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

Snow had fallen on Riverside and crunched beneath their feet. Richard admired Alec’s boots: good leather, strong soles, not worn down at the heels for a change. His companion’s heavy coat appeared warm as well and its sumptuous fur collar had been turned up to ward against the wind. Yet, Alec blew petulantly on his refined attenuated fingers. The newly appointed young Duke of Tremontaine, already being called the Prince of Riverside by some, apparently had not bothered to secure a pair of gloves.

“Oh, Alec. Your hands are going to freeze.” Richard pulled off his left glove and handed it to him. A swordsman couldn’t afford to sacrifice the one on his right hand. “Put it on and give me your other hand.” Tucking Alec’s bare hand into his pocket, he sighed.

“You hand is so warm,” Alec said. “What would I do without you, Richard?”

“Have cold hands?”


End file.
